Drunk Love
by KaptinKiller
Summary: Kagome is drunk, Inuyasha is cheating and along comes Kouga. Oneshot, my first fanfic. Let me know what you think.


Hey for once I decided to write a short story, hope you like.

Kagome had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday in her era and was as drunk as a skunk, she could barely stand up let alone think coherently as she stumbled towards the Bone Eater's Well. Somewhere between Jack Daniels and Corona she had come to the conclusion that after five years of unrequited love from Inuyasha she was finally going to make the first move and show him just what she could do for him and to him. He was going to just how dumb he was leaving her to suffer through her lonely nights, when instead they could have been enjoying one another's company. Heck! Even Sango and Miroku had given up on being lonely and consummated their love, but no she had to lust after the silver haired prick.

Kagome sighed in drunken bliss as she swung her legs over the edge of the well and jumped, she was going to show him for once and for all. In a blink of an eye she landed on the other side and preceded to climb out. Kagome rested at the top of the well and stared at the field below her. Man everything was super this night she thought with a giggle, and pushed away from the edge of the well and continued to heads towards the hut.

She was almost to the hut when she herd a low moan and wet sound seeming to come from the clump of trees near her. Still drunk her mind wasn't thinking properly and made her feet head in the direction. Side stepping around a bush Kagome saw that in the center of the trees Inuyasha was firmly engaged in a heated discussion with Kikyou, and they both were enjoying it immensely. Kagome clamped a hand around her mouth and quickly ran away from the gruesome scene that her mind had just saw, but no matter how far she ran she could still see the image deeply imbedded in her mind's eye. Kagome ran on.

Kagome finally stopped in some unknown location her mind still running and denying what she saw. She loved him, she wanted to be with him and he, he, he was with her! Her mind just kept on stumbling over that part over and over just like a broken record player. Kagome collapsed to the ground and sat there dumb founded and still drunk, so much in fact that she failed to notice the two jewel shards that were headed straight her way.

And still she sat on when Kouga came upon her in all of his wolfish glory. Kouga stared at her for a minute before speaking. "Where is the turd?" he asked looking around the area as if he expected Inuyasha to appear from nowhere and yell "Boo!". It took Kagome a moment before she could collect her thoughts and then burst out in tears. Kouga jumped back in alarm at first but then quickly saw that she was upset and enfolded her in his arms, he patted her hair and made shushing noises that seemed to effectively calm her down. After the crying had stopped Kouga had carefully lifted Kagome's face so he could stare into her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked as his gaze bore into hers. He saw her eyes build up with tears again and was preparing for another tear felt shower but she soon spoke. "He's with Kikyou, and they're…they're" She couldn't even finish her statement but he understood her meaning. He cradled her body back into his, holding her against him again. He couldn't believe Inuyasha would do this to Kagome. She who followed Inuysha,wept for him, and always worried about him and he hurt her beyond words. Kouga's resolved came a second later when Kagome's breath exhaled against his chest in one last sob.

Kouga tilted Kagome's head up so they were locked in brown vs blue gaze. Slowly he lowered his lips to Kagome's watching her eyes widen, when his intent became crystalline clear, but before she could decide what to do she felt his warm chapped lips against her own soft plush lips. The rush was unexpected but welcomed.

He couldn't believe what she was allowing him to do, this was pure heaven for him. Her lips were water and he was dieing of thirst. He just couldn't get enough, even with the funny smell Kagome had on her breath, if anything it intoxicated him more. Wondering how far Kagome would let him go before rejecting him he decided to deepen the kiss.

Kagome gasped as Kouga licked her lower lip, and the moment she gasped Kouga struck taking advantage of her open mouth. Kagome had never been kissed like this and awestruck with the havoc it was creating when he stuck his tongue in her mouth and stroked her tongue with his own. By gods, this is what she wanted, no needed, she thought to herself caught up in the moment. She had enough wishing and waiting for Inuyasha when Kouga was here ready and more than willing. Making up her mind Kagome came to the conclusion that this as it. Goodbye longing for someone she couldn't have and embracing someone she could. With that thought she prepared herself for what was to come next and let Kouga know what she planned to do.

Kouga was in true Nirvana, until he felt Kagome's hands on his pushing him feebly away. Sure he could have kept going but he knew better, with a final lingering lick of her lips he pulled away and waited for her to yell at him, but what she did next shocked him.

Kagome had just pushed Kouga away, seeing the lost on his face. She felt bad but she new she would soon remedy that. Pulling her modest but dress like shirt over her head she threw it to the side and went behind her back to unclasp her bra. It came off with ease. She sat back her whole upper torso bare for him. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint him.

Kouga couldn't help but stare at the perfection that was before him, how in the seven hells could Inuyasha throw this away. He thought, but he maybe many things but stupid wasn't one of them. Quickly he closed the space between them and captured her lips again. He could feel her doubt leave her body. He stayed at her lips for a while before slowly bringing up his hand to her rib cage and letting it rest there. She seemed to enjoy it so he continued upwards and over until his hand was directly over her right breast. He hesitated there unsure what her reaction would be, but she quickly saw this and arched into his touch.

Kagome couldn't believe the feelings he was creating. Oh yes this was so right she though to herself. After Kouga grasped her breast firmly and lightly drug a clawed finger over her nipple she knew she had to have more.. "I want you" Kagome said directly to Kouga staring him in the eye.

Yep this has to be a dream he thought, no way would such a creature of innocence say that to him, but as he went to shift a little bit he felt her fear. Afraid that he would leave her she grabbed his hand and brought it to her clothed covered womanhood. His eyes widened, well if this was a dream then he was going to enjoy it.

It didn't take Kouga long before he had them both stark raving mad with lust and stark naked. Kouga opened her legs with one of his own and gently settled his weight on her neither regions

Kagome's eyes widen with fear and excitement. It felt so good, but she was also nervous, I mean this was her first time. Kouga seeing this reflected in her eyes kissed her with a passion that only the sun could match. Soon she didn't care she just needed him, all off him she thought, before she rocked her hips against his.

He shut his eyes from the ecstasy, that's it now or never he thought. They had both gotten one another into such a frenzy that there was only one way to settle this. Kouga released his hold on Kagome's wrist as he moved his hands to grab her hips and position her at just the right spot. He looked into her eyes once more and saw the reassurance he needed. With a quick flex of his hips he slid into her thick rosy enfolds and shattering her hymen. He stilled when he was fully sheathed.

Kagome held back the tears that were in her eyes, that had hurt she thought. But she didn't blame Kouga in the least. She waited for a moment for the pain to subsided before she moved her hips again.

Kouga groaned, didn't she know that she was making him insane? But before he would let insanity claim him he was going to finish this. Resuming his hands on her hips he began to rock them at a moderate pace, but soon he realized that that was not enough for his little vixen. He sped up faster and faster as her moans increased.

Before long Kagome felt a tight coil in her neither regions, that got tighter and tighter until she came screaming Kouga's name at the top of her climax.. Kouga smiled with male pride as his name tumbled from her lips as she reached her first orgasm, but he didn't smile for to long for soon he reach the pinnacle of perfection also. He groaned his out into her chest were he collapse keeping most of his wait on his elbows. "I love you" he breathed into her chest as he felt her drift off into a fitful sleep of a well fed cat. He smiled and layed by her side using their discarded clothes to keep them warm.

Morning

Kagome went to stretch when two things instantly came to her mind. One she had a hangover from hell, and two there was a hand on her breast and a clearly happy man at her back. Panic ceased her and she jerked a round to see Kouga smiling at her with pure lust. "Ready for round two?" He asked in a husky voice.


End file.
